No Backing Out Now
by Tsuki9
Summary: REPOSTED! UPDATED! Vegeta and Bulma struggle to make their lives right while trying to stay alive.
1. Introduction to the Family

Edited and all that Jazz!

Disclaimer: Really, do I need to put this here? If I owned DBZ it would only be about the romance and action aspects...but Akira Toriyama owns it so I'm out of luck...darn...

_'Thought'_

Chapter 1: Intro into the Family...

The city streets were nearly black in the poorly lit downtown section of the large metropolis. Bulma looked around her, aqua hair flashing in the poor light from the lone street lamp she stood under. '_Damn it, where are they?'_ The they in question were supposed to pick her up an hour ago. The seventeen year old wrapped her jacket a little tighter around her black clad body; if one more person tried to stop and pick her up like some cheap hooker she'd kill them. Literally. She was wanted by the police for armed robbery, why not put murder on the list of offenses? She tightened her hold on the small messenger bag that held her laptop. A pair of headlights came into view down the narrow street.

The black Eclipse pulled in front of her and Chi-chi opened the door, "Hey, sorry, we got lost."

Bulma climbed into the back seat and looked at her apologetic best friend and her boy friend, "I told you the directions, they were simple. What were you two really doing?"

See could see Chi-chi's face from the rearview mirror, the ebony haired girls cheeks reddened considerably, "Uhh..."

Bulma cringed, "Ew, just don't tell me."

Goku smiled, "No problem, where are we off to tonight?"

Bulma leaned back into the seat," Club Moon to pick up Eighteen and Krillin, then off to a Mr. Kellens to rob his ass blind. Rumor has it he's got a black diamond the size of my fist."

Chi-chi turned around to look back at her, "Not bad. How'd you find out that lil' piece of information?"

"Hacking works wonders. Goku why are you being so quiet?"

He momentarily glanced at her through the rearview mirrior, "Guess who is out of boot camp?"

Chi-chi groaned.

She knew but she'd humor him anyway, "Who?"

"Vegeta."

Vegeta had been sent to boot camp last year after he got caught at the scene of a robbery. He was charged with assault and battery; what everyone didn't know was that he was caught saving her butt from a robbery she attempted solo. She shook her head, damn it, she should have taken the rap for that but he wouldn't let her. "So he's back. Will he be joining us this evening?"

"He's on parole; he has to stay out of trouble for at least a month."

"Like anybody cares, he's an arrogant idiot anyway, got himself caught." Chi-chi stated. The two had never got along.

"Well," Bulma said feeling slightly guilty, "He never let us down before, not to mention he was almost as good at tech support as I was, he was also one of our muscle guys. How do you think we pulled off so many heists in such a short time?"

"Your brains?"

"Ha ha, very funny. But for some reason I don't think that was it."

They pulled up in front of the club and Goku handed the valet the keys. From out on the street you could hear the music pulsating, tempting you to leave reality and come inside. The door man let them cut in line, the groan of the mile long line of waiting people could be heard over the music. Inside Justin Timberlake's 'Like I Love You' pulsed through the air waves.

"God, I hate this song." Bulma and Chi-chi chorused.

"I kinda like it." Goku said, beginning to sing along.

They looked at him simultaneously conveying their dislike of the song, through one very intimidating glare.

"Okay, okay, it's a bad song...but I still like it." he mumbled.

They walked further into the club. Having to yell to be heard over the loud music, Chi-chi asked, "Does anyone see 18 or Krillin?"

Bulma looked around, standing on her tip toes she still couldn't see above the crowd, and shook her head.

Goku looked over by the bar, "I found them!", he yelled.

They made their way over, pushing through the crowded dance floor. The tall dangerously blue eyed blonde was sitting next to a shorter guy with unruly black hair,"Eighteen! Krillin! Geeze, never thought we'd find you guys!'

"Yeah, well," Eighteen said in her usual monotone, "we were hoping you wouldn't find us."

"Well, we have the job to do Eighteen." Bulma said over the music.

"How much is it worth this time?"

"Five hundred million zenni."

Eighteen's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, "That's enough to last us the rest of out lives!"

"That's the point, after tonight, it's on to the straight and narrow for all of us."

Krillin pouted, "This is our last job?"

"Yeah, unless all of you want to go onto solo careers."

Everyone looked around and shook their head 'no'. They had gotten into robbery for the mafia when they were all thirteen to get away from life on the streets. This was their last job for them, then they'd all go into hiding. Nobody quit from the mob and lived to tell about it.

"Wow, that just seriously got depressing." Bulma said.

Chi-chi raised an eyebrow, "You brought it up."

"Well, I'm sorry I did. We've got three hours till we start, let's party."

"I refuse to dance." Eighteen said, "Krillin always steps on my feet, I'm sitting right here."

"Alright. Chi? Goku? Are you guys dancing?"

They were staring right behind her, "Guys? Hello?"

"What are you all, "she turned, Vegeta stood less than a foot away, "staring at?" she finished lamely.

Her mouth dropped, if she thought he was a deity before boot camp only made him more god like. Dressed in all black, like the rest of the group, from head to toe, he wore a short sleeved tight top that showed off his arms and abs and slightly baggy pants that over lapped his signature combat boots.

He smirked,"See something you like?"

"Hell no, just thought I saw a ghost." she smiled.

Goku and Krillin nodded, the three were good friends, they just didn't show it. Eighteen attempted a smile and Chi-chi openly glared.

"I thought you weren't going to be here." Goku asked.

"I wasn't. But then I heard about the job you were all assigned. What the hell are you all thinking? It'll get you killed."

"Why do care anyway, Vegeta, you're not going to be there, so don't worry about having to save our asses."

"Onna, I've saved your ass one too many times for comfort-"

"Give it up!" Eighteen shouted before Bulma had the chance to respond, "We're all doing it. It's our last job. Are you in or out?"

"I'm in."

"He's out!"

Vegeta turned to look at her," Shut up, onna. I can answer for my self. I'm in."

Goku looked shocked, "You can't be, what about your parole?"

He shrugged, "What they won't know won't hurt me."

Bulma grabbed Chi-chi's arm "We're going to dance, see you all at two."

Once they got to the middle of the dance floor Chi-chi spoke up, "What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no, don't tell me nothing. He said he saved your ass, when did he do that with the rest of us knowing?"

"When I tried a solo, ok? That's why he went to boot camp; he took the rap for something I did."

Chi-chi's face went blank, "You tired a solo? And he saved your ass? Jesus! Do you have any idea how stupid that was?'

"Yeah, I know! That's why this is the last one. We pull this and we all go our separate ways, got it?"

"Yeah, got it."

They looked at each other somberly, 'Sorry' they both echoed. They laughed but it didn't reach their eyes, "Let's dance."

Vegeta's POV

He stood there looking after Bulma as she went onto the dance floor with Goku's bitch, Chi-chi. She had changed in the past year; she would have never worn the slightly sluttish mini with fishnets, boots and a lace up corset. Not that he didn't like it, it just wasn't her. Last year her brother got hit by the mafia for screwing up a job, Vegeta witnessed the whole act but was helpless to do anything about it. Her brother's last dying breath was an order to take care of Bulma, and he promised to do it no matter what. He'd been gone for the past year putting Krillin, Eighteen, and Goku looking out for her in his place, "What have I missed?"

"You want the whole story, or the edited-so-you'll-like-it-version?" Eighteen asked.

"Edited-so-I'll-like-it."

Krillin asked, "Are you sure? Because, really, either way, you won't like it. We might as well give you all the facts. The one's we know about at least-"

"Just tell me you idiots!"

"Ok," Goku said, "I'll tell it. We've been watching her ever since you left, she's never been anywhere without one of us. Until about two months ago, we lost track of her. We all took a little vacation, went to the beach and stuff, separately. She was missing for a week before we found her again. Rumor mill had it at the time she was with the boss's son, Yamcha. It was confirmed two weeks ago that they went to Capri for a little vacation. Ever since then, though, they haven't seen each other."

"She went with who?" Vegeta's voice was dangerously low.

"Yamcha." Eighteen answered. She knew he was going to be pissed. Or already was.

"How the hell did you all lose track of her, so that she could get away for a week?", if he didn't get some answers he was going to hurt one of them.

"We don't know, she was supposed to meet us at the beach, we had just finished a job and – I don't know- she just disappeared."

"The onna just does not disappear! What happened?"

"We don't know Vegeta! Ask her yourself!" Eighteen said, irritated. She didn't like making mistakes.

"Fine, damn it I will. Fuck, if you want something done right you might as well do it yourself!"

He disappeared in the crowd in search of Bulma.

Eighteen made sure he was gone before she spoke again, "Do we tell him we were knocked out, tied and found by Chi in the trunk of the Jeep? Or do we keep our mouths shut and live?"

Krillin gulped, "I vote for the self preservation."

"Me too." Goku said.

"Well, if he finds out, let's hope we are very, very far away from him." Eighteen picked up her water and drank from it, "Because if he does we are dead. I mean six feet under, I'm not joking, dead."

Review!


	2. Silent Forgiveness

Disclaimer here.

Chap. 2: Silent Forgiveness

Bulma danced away with Chi-chi right by her side. Chi-chi's black dress clung to her every curve while Bulma's mini rode up her thighs as they both danced to the bass heavy club mixes. The song changed to Pink's 'There You Go'. Chi-chi stopped dancing in the middle of one of the second verse, "Whew! B-chan, I need a drink."

Bulma laughed, "Liar, you want to find Goku."

Chi-chi attempted to look innocent, it didn't work, "I'm thirsty. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Chi, I'm a big girl, trained by the best hit men in the U.S. of A., I think I can protect myself."

"I still worry about you sometimes."

"You have nothing to worry about. Go find your boy-toy, we leave in about half an hour."

"Yes, your highness." Chi-chi laughed.

She disappeared in the crowd and Bulma went back to dancing. She didn't jump when she felt a pair of hands snake their way around her hips. It was only a matter of time before someone chose her as a dance partner. She did a few enticing moves and spun around to face her partner. Vegeta smirked back at her, "Didn't know you could dance like that."

"There's a lot of things about me you don't know."

The song switched again, Toni Braxton's 'Unbreak My Heart' Remix.

"I intend to find them out before the night is through, onna."

"The chances of that are slim to none. I'm not talking to you."

"Then shut up and dance." The beat started to get going and the singer's deep alto voice flooded the speakers:

_Take back that sad word goodbye,_

_Bring back the joy to my life,_

_Don't leave me here with this pain,_

_Come and kiss these tears away,_

_Flash_

_ The rain came down as she stood in the parking lot of the 7-11. She had attempted robbery; she wanted to see what she was capable of with out her friends or the mob backing her. It wasn't much. She almost got herself shot and the only reason she was still alive was thanks to Vegeta. He happened to be stopping at the exact same store she was robbing. He took the bullet from the old cashier's gun that was meant for her; she knocked out the cashier for that, but not before the cashier had pushed the silent alarm. He had sent her out of the store and a few minutes later came walking out of the store holding his bloody arm, "Go home."_

_"What about you?"_

_ "I'll take care of it. Go home."_

_"Why should you take the rap for this? It's my fault!"_

_"I promised your brother you wouldn't go to jail or get hurt! Go home, Bulma!"_

_He only used her name when he was especially pissed at her. But just because he was royally pissed didn't mean she was going home. "I'm not going anywhere."_

_He grabbed her arm, leaving a bloody handprint on her shirt, "Your leaving." He reached in his pockets and grabbed the keys to his Ferrari he earned from a job well done, "Get in the car and drive as far away, as fast as you can."_

_He practically pushed her into the driver's seat._

_She got in, not bothering with the seat belt, "Vegeta, please, let me take the rap for this." _

_He leaned in the window and started the car for her, "Goodbye, Bulma."_

_He shut the door. She hit the gas pedal._

_End flash_

_I can't forget the day you left,_

_Time was so unkind,_

_And life was so cruel without you_

_Here beside me..._

_Unbreak my heart,_

_Say you love me again,_

_Undo this hurt you caused_

_When you walked out that door and walked_

_Out of my life, uncry these tears_

_Flash_

_ She heard on the news the cops found him. The trial was set a week later, and the whole gang showed up. Their boss paid for the best lawyer, he wouldn't let his favorite thief go without a fight. The prosecutor was ruthless in his examination, but Vegeta did not mention any of their names when asked. If he broke the rule of absolute silence he would be a dead man walking, even if he was in boot camp, or worse prison. He was seventeen and, thankfully, tried as a minor. The lawyer hired to represent him painted a picture of him as misguided youth and jury bought it sentencing him to a year in juvenile detention. When the bailiffs escorted him out the tears of guilt Bulma was holding back spilled forth and she sobbed for the first time in her hard knock life, something she hadn't even done when she learned of her brother's brutal death._

_End Flash_

_I've cried so many nights,_

_Unbreak my heart_

_Don't leave me in all this pain,_

_Don't leave me out in the rain,_

_Bring back those nights when I_

_Held you beside me_

Bulma realized she and Vegeta weren't even dancing anymore, he was just holding her hips and she had her arms rested on his. She looked up into his coal black eyes for some trace of emotion, he looked right back and raised an eyebrow. He leaned down to her ear level and whispered, "You could leave and no one would notice."

"You could leave with me and no one would care."

"I think Yamcha would."

Snap. There went the moment. "What's that supposed to mean?", she frowned. _What would he know about Yamcha?_

"Rumor has it you're the Bastard's new plaything."

"That's a bunch of bull shit and you know it."

"Then why did you leave that one week? To Capri."

"It wasn't with him."

"Then who?"

"What is this the Inqusition?"

"It might be if you don't answer."

"I was with my mom."

Vegeta was shocked. Bulma's mother was a multi-million zenni fashion designer, who left her son and daughter for dead with her hit man father ten years ago, "Your mother?"

"Yes, the bitch wanted to see me. She's invovled with one of the boss's brother's in Italy. Very serious. So serious, in fact, that in a matter of weeks I might be the boss's niece."

"I guess I better watch what I say," He said sarcastically.

"Yeah right, the boss let's you say or do anything you want."

Goku came up behind Vegeta, "Hey, uh,-" He realized he interrupted something, "we got to go. Deadline to keep."


	3. What the Hell Went Wrong?

Disclaimer: Do I really need to put one here, I think I have established that I sadly do not own DBZ...I'll but the rights though for about looks in pockets two pieces of gum, a lip gloss, and a stick of chapstick.

Chap 3: What the hell went wrong...

The motley cru of teenagers left the club silently. Bulma, Chi-chi, and Eighteen took Eighteen's black Jeep, while the guys took Vegeta's Hummer. Bulma sat in the backseat again only this time taking inventory of the supplies needed to pull off this job. Her laptop showed the diagram of the mansion. Two floors, cameras everywhere, motion detectors, and an alarm system that would make Fort Knox jealous. It seemed too easy, they had done this many times before, and most of the assignments were a lot harder than this. Her blue eyes glanced over the equipment; ropes, night vision goggles, glass cutters, her digital equipment that would scramble the camera signals and alarm systems, disengage the motion detectors. It was all there, but still she felt that something would go wrong,"Eighteen, do the guys have their stuff?"

"Yeah, I double checked twice. They also have some extra stuff, which I really don't think we need, but Goku insisted."

"What extras?", they had stopped at a stop light, exactly one mile from the house.

"What else? Food."

Chi-chi glared at the side mirror, most likely reflecting a picture of a cowering Goku," I told him not to bring food, but does he listen? No, of course not."

Bulma laughed easing some of the tension," How much longer?"

"About, five if the next light is a green. Check and see if the guys communication systems are working." The communication system the group had was pretty simple; a simple, pin sized piece of plastic placed inside the ear. Very much like extremely small walkie talkies, complements of their boss. Bulma flipped a switch on a large electronic box on the floor underneath the passenger seat. Static fuzz sounded before she heard Vegeta, "Turn the volume on that down, you almost deafened us, onna."

She smiled, "Not sorry, Veg-head. Do you have all your equipment?"

Goku answered, around what was probably a pastry of some sort, "Yea be bave bit ball."

"Alright." The cars pulled up the front gates of the house. The exquisitely manicured lawn stretched before them, the house looking like a sentinel against the darkness that surrounded it. They got out of the cars and started to remove the stealth equipment, Bulma briefed them on the assignment, "Okay, everybody, listen up. The owner of the home is a Mr. Kellens. The lucky guy is the owner of the only Black diamond in the world. Roshi wants it, so we'll get it. The cameras have multi-angle view points the alarm system has laser trips; you'll need to use the fog spay to locate them. The area around the diamond has pressure sensitive flooring, you can't step on it for more than five seconds or the silent alarm will go off. The password to the safe, located on the west wing of the second floor is Vixen5630. Worry about getting in and out without getting caught, I'll take care of the digital stuff, got it?"

Four 'got it's' and a 'let's get this over with' greeted her ears. She nodded as if to confirm that she could do this, "Let's go."

She punched in the password for the gate, a standard pattern of numbers any genius could get. The lawn was blissfully easy to cross. Vegeta used a glass cutter to remove a circle of glass to open a patio door. He sprayed some fog on the opening before taking a step inside, no lasers yet. The alarm system panel was on the inside wall next to the door. Bulma removed the cover panel and hooked her laptop up to the main system, she typed in some numbers and codes, "Everything's set. Vegeta, Goku, you get the diamond. Eighteen make sure they have tech support up there, you'll have to relay instructions from me."

"What about the Com system?"

"It won't work once you're in the safe. Chi-chi, I have a special assignment for you."

"What?"

"You have look out."

"I always have look out." the brunette complained.

"That's the only thing your good for." Vegeta said snidely.

Goku frowned, "Hey, that's not all she'd good for. She can cook, and she's really good in-"

"Kakkarot!" Vegeta, referring to Goku's given name and not his nickname, looked horrified," We do not want to know how your wench is in the sack. Don't make us sick!"

"Somebody's not getting any." Chi-chi mumbled.

Vegeta glared, "What was that?"

Bulma stepped in, "Guys, we have a job to do. Let's do it."

Vegeta, Goku, and Eighteen made it up the wide staircase silently. They were almost to the vault, Eighteen relaying Bulma's instructions, "The first laser trip should be about five feet ahead, watch where you step. Bulma's already disconnected the motion detectors; they're only on the second floor, around the safe."

Goku sprayed some fog revealing an intricate laser web, "Bulma can you turn the lasers off?"

A bit of static burst from the walkie talkie then her voice, "Yeah, I'm on it." The lasers disappeared, "That better?"

"Definitely." The door to the vault had a password vault for a door that was six inches of steel, Eighteen punched in the code, "This is where I leave you, you'll be able to hear my voice, just do what I say and you'll be fine."

The floor of the vault was pressure sensitive as Bulma said. Vegeta and Goku put stick pads on the soles of their boots and individual sticks on each of their fingertips. Vegeta went in first placing one hand on the wall and hoisting himself onto the wall, a la Spiderman. Goku did the same. They crawled along the walls like spiders seeking prey. The diamond was on a stand in the middle of the floor. Vegeta climbed onto the wall, Goku following. Vegeta let his fingers off the ceiling and hung upside down, just above the diamond. His gloved fingers reached out and grabbed it.

The emergency lights went on.

Vegeta swore, "Get the fuck out! NOW!"

They dropped to the floor and removed the stickies from their feet and hands, then rushed out into the hall following a panicked Eighteen down the flight of stairs, "What the fuck is going on, Eighteen?"

"I don't know yet." Static came from the walkie talkie as Bulma relayed what happened to Eighteen, "Bulma said she didn't know there was pressure sensitive area under the diamond. The Boss's informant was a little off on his information!"

They reached the entrance where Bulma was packing up her laptop and Chi-chi packing up some equipment. Goku grabbed some bags, "B-chan, what's going on?"

"That idiot, Tien, was wrong; the diamond had a pressure sensitive area underneath it. Basically the rest of the alarms were all fake except that one, we wasted our time."

Vegeta held up the diamond, "No we didn't"

Bulma's eyes widened as she paused what she was doing and looked over the diamond, she smiled, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"No, but now is not the time to start." Vegeta started removing the equipment and putting it into the car. Everyone pilled in their respective cars and drove like bats out of hell. The Com. Link was still on, " Everybody we meet at the Don's, I have a feeling there'll be a hit out on Tien within the hour."


	4. Meet the Big Guyand his Idiot Son

Chap 4: Meet the Big Guy and his idiot son...

The cars stopped in front of a very large house on a cliff over a serene beach. Don Roshi's mansion was the largest home on the west coast, of course he didn't pay any taxes on it, the government couldn't touch him either. He had just eluded them too long and after about 40 years they eventually gave up. The tiled roof reflected the raising sun on the east side, leaving the back side of the house covered in shadows. Everyone walked up to the front gates; the security guard recognized them and immediately opened them. They started up the walk way, the main door was opened by Roshi's wife, Villa. Villa was several years younger than Roshi at the age of 50, and though he had had many mistresses (still does), she had stayed with him to raise their son Yamcha. The blonde invited them inside, "What are you all doing here?"

"Villa, Tien gave us the wrong information." Bulma answered solemnly, "We're here to report him."

Villa face dropped, "Tien? He wouldn't do that. He would rat you all out, would he?"

Vegeta 'hmphed', "He almost got us caught because of the wrong information. He stayed at the house for months to get it; he had to consciously gave us the wrong information."

Villa nodded, she had dealt with this before, "I'll get Yamcha, he'll take care of it."

"No." Vegeta said forcefully, he didn't want the idiot around Bulma. He was still suspicious of that rumor, she didn't just go to see her mother, there had to be an incentive.

"Fine, I'll get Roshi, but he won't be happy you woke him up."

Vegeta smirked, "I'm his favorite, and he'll get over it."

"Have it your way. You can all sit in the kitchen, you all look famished." she left the room and walked up the grand marble staircase.

Goku smiled, "She knows us too well."

"No, she knows you and Vegeta too well." Eighteen said.

The kitchen held a breathtaking view of the ocean. They each took a stool at the island in the middle of the room, except for Goku who rummaged through the refrigerator looking for food.

Bulma put her head on her arms, she was tired beyond belief. It was amazing how tiring the after effects of an adrenaline rush could be. She looked around the room; she hadn't been here since her last birthday, when they held the party here. The kitchen had changed from a wooden country theme to a modern uptake on Spanish architecture. It looked better than it did before. The heard sound of footsteps came from the entrance of the kitchen; she sat up straight in time to see Don Roshi walk through the kitchen door.

The Gray haired, more bald head than hair really, old man looked somewhat cranky, most likely do to the fact that he was awake before 9am. Bulma looked at her watch, it was 5am. No wonder she was tired. Yamcha walked in a second later, looking equally annoyed until he eyes landed appreciatively on Bulma. Vegeta caught the glance and growled low in his throat, Yamcha turned his attention to him. The two glared daggers at each other, they had been rivals since Vegeta had been brought into the family as a favorite of the Don's. He might as well be the Don's adopted son, which was something Yamcha resented.

Roshi looked at he two briefly. Though Yamcha was his son, he lacked the attitude needed to get ahead in the family business, Vegeta possessed exactly what the requirements were: Strength, power, attitude, and complete disregard for authority figures. Yamcha couldn't command a single lackey (without bribing them) into action if his life depended on it. Roshi smiled, and they both wanted the same girl, this could get interesting, "What's wrong?"

Eighteen spoke, "The alarm went off at the house."

"Did you get the diamond?"

"Yes." Vegeta answered.

"Bulma, was the equipment off in any way?"

"No, I had downloaded all the information Tien had given. He failed to tell us that there was a pressure sensitive area underneath the diamond."

"What do you mean he failed to tell you?" Yamcha asked. Bulma looked him over. Wife beater, black sweats, bare feet, not bad; but not good enough. She rolled her eyes, "He didn't give us the information. He did not put that that important little tidbit in the file he gave us. He almost got us caught."

Yamcha still didn't seem to get it, or maybe he didn't want to, Tien was his best friend. Roshi spoke the words Vegeta had wanted to hear, "What would you like me to do?"

"Make him dead."

Bulma's face dropped, "Isn't take a little harsh, you could have just said, kill him." she thought that over, "Ok, well however you say it, it sounds bad, but-"

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Onna, shut up."

"Fine, but only because I'm not making any sense." she immaturely stuck out her tongue, he just raised an eyebrow.

Roshi held back laughter, "Are you sure this isn't something to be taken lightly, if one of you doesn't want this done say it now."

The group was silent. Yamcha said 'No'.

Roshi looked at him, "You do not have a say in this young man, he may be your best friend, but he also knows the rules for handing out false information to anyone in the family."

Yamcha looked away, "Fine, have it your way."

Roshi turned to Villa, who was looking out of one of the balcony windows, "Villa, could you contact Nappa for me?"

She nodded and left the kitchen, he turned to them, "All of you will stay here for the day. You know where your rooms are. I'll see you all at dinner, remember to dress formally." He left.

Every one was slowly leaving the kitchen to go to their rooms and catch up on some sleep, Yamcha grabbed Bulma's wrist and stopped her, he whispered in her ear, "I want to talk to you."

"Let me go. I told you on Capri, if you touched me again I'd have no problem kicking your ass."

"Like I was really listening. Are you still telling everyone you went to see your mother?"

"I did go to see my mother, you just happened to be there."

"Well, what can I say, your mother loves me."

"She hates your guts, idiot. You invited yourself over to her mansion."

Yamcha looked furious, "Why are you so afraid of me?"

"I'm not, you're just an asshole. Sorry, but the answer is still no. I won't go out with you."

"Bitch-"

"Watch what you say to her, weakling." Vegeta was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, scowling. Once he realized Bulma was still in the kitchen with Yamcha he decided he'd better make sure things didn't get too out of hand. Yamcha may look semi-sweet but he had a few rape charges under his belt.

Yamcha glared at him, "I'll say what I want to her."

"The fuck you will."

Bulma wrenched her hand out of his and walked over slightly behind Vegeta.

"Little whore, he has you wrapped around his finger doesn't he? He calls you come, isn't that right?"

"Fuck you Yamcha, he doesn't have to resort to force to get anyone screw him." Bulma defended. Vegeta thought rapists were the lowest of the low, he thought the act disgusting.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her comment and smirked, "She's right, they just come flocking towards me; I'm irresistible."

Yamcha had had enough of the conversation, "Think what you will, you disgusting pig." he glared at Bulma," No more Mr. Nice Guy, I'll have you if it's the last thing I do." He took the back stairs out of the kitchen.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief, "God I hate him."

"So he was at Capri."

"Vegeta, not now. I'm tired, I have just been brutally insulted, and threatened. I do not want to talk about Capri."

"Too bad, you're going to. Start talking."

"Hell no. I'm going to bed."

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"I'll tell you later."

"You'll tell me now."

She looked up at him, "Make me."

It was a simple enough command. Vegeta though did the least expected thing he could think of, something subconsciously he had wanted to do for as long as he had known her. His lips brushed hers, then met in a passionate kiss.


	5. Surprise!

Disclaimer here.

Chap 5: Surprise!

The two were wrapped in the moment. They stood in the doorway, oblivious to anything but each other. Vegeta's hands held Bulma's hips to his; she had her arms wrapped lightly around his neck.

"Ahem."

They broke apart as if lightning had struck. Villa stood a few feet away from them smiling mischievously. A flash of red graced Vegeta's cheeks then quickly disappeared. He turned to Bulma and whispered, "We'll finish this later, onna." He walked by Villa and went up the stairs, presumably to his room in the East wing.

Bulma's face felt as if it were on fire, "Uh-uh-" she stuttered.

Villa smiled, "Calm down, don't be embarrassed. It's not as if I haven't caught anyone else in this house making out before. I've been caught a few times myself when I was younger."

Somehow that only made Bulma more embarrassed. Villa was like a second mother to her, her own was always off traveling with her many boyfriends, basically abandoning her. Her mother had once even dated Yamcha, two years ago, when he had just turned 19. And Yamcha wanted her now? 'EW!', she thought, disgusted.

Villa was everything her mother wasn't: kind, considerate, and caring; a real mother. Not someone who pushed their daughter off on the streets because she didn't feel like having the responsibility of her thirteen and fifteen year old children; leaving them for dead before she pushed them on Roshi to raise them.

It hadn't been all bad. Bulma had met all her friends and learned self defense; though because she was the youngest of the group everybody felt protective of her, she didn't have to use the lesson's much. Though if she wanted to she could easily kill her opponent. Looking at Villa, who was still smiling, Bulma couldn't help but thinking of her as a surrogate mother, "That doesn't make me feel any better."

Villa laughed, "It's not that bad. Com'on let's go see what new toys are in your room."

"Roshi got me some new stuff?"

"Yes, more equipment, but I got you some new clothes.", Villa had always wanted a daughter; Bulma was as close as one came. Villa had been shot in a mob war a year after Yamcha was born; the bullet had punctured her uterus, leaving heavy scar tissues around her uterine walls. She couldn't have any more children.

Bulma's eyes lit up, Villa had great taste in clothing, "I can't wait to see it."

"Then come on, little one."

"Don't insult my height, so I'm only 5'2", give me a break. It's not like I'm really, really short. And I'm not thirteen anymore."

They started up the marble stairs, Villa laughed again, "We've called you that since we can remember. I think Vegeta came up with it, maybe, it might have been Roshi. Anyway, one of them called you that while you were attempting to do something, probably training, and you got so mad." She chuckled, enjoying the memory, "Actually, it must have been Vegeta, he was the one that came in with the bloody nose."

Bulma laughed, "I remember now. Oh, I was so mad at him. I thought I was so tough. I knocked him right in the nose!" she frowned, "And then her tackled me and gave me a black eye and about a billion bruises."

"Trying to make him apologize was almost as bad as trying to get you to talk to him again without killing him."

They turned down the East wing; Bulma's room was directly across from Vegeta's. "I may be short but I'm extremely lethal."

Villa opened her door on the verge of hysterical laughter. Bulma's room was decorated in a bright shade cerulean. When she was 14 Roshi had ordered her room completely redone. Like the others' rooms it was one main color with different shaded accents. Each had their own color: Bulma, cerulean, Chi-chi, purple, 18, yellow, Krillin, green, Goku, orange, and Vegeta, black.

The queen size canopy bed in the middle of the room was piled high with different sized boxes. Villa sat on the edge, "Are you going to stare at them or open them?'

"Open, definitely open them."

The first box was high tech computer equipment, some stuff she knew the military was still testing. The next few boxes were Recognizance technology, things needed to study an enemy or a place where a job or hit was meant to be. The last few boxes were all clothing. Shirts, skirts, pants, shoes, boots, underwear; all designer brands. She even received some make up, too. Well, Villa only bought the best. "Thank you. Did everyone else get as much?"

"As far as I know."

The boxes were removed from her bed and Bulma flopped down on the soft mattress, "I'm so tired."

"Take a nap; I'll wake you at one for at late lunch, ok? That gives you about," she looked at her watch," six hours of sleep."

"Sounds great. Thanks again, Villa."

Villa opened the door, "No problem, honey. Sleep well." The door shut softly.

Bulma's head it the pillow and she fell right asleep.

She woke to a knock on the door, she drowsily said, "Who is it?"

Chi-chi's voice sounded through the door, "It's me, Sleepy."

"Com'on in, Grumpy." The door opened and Chi-chi sat next to her on the bed, "Villa said for you to come down for lunch, she would have some herself but Goku is trying to steal the food she's cooking."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Eighteen is helping Krillin keep Goku away from Villa's cooking, Vegeta is outside in the dojo practicing his katas, Yamcha is off somewhere, and Roshi is in his office talking to Nappa." Chi-chi paused, "The hit on Tien will be tonight."

"Oh. Did anybody happen to warn him?"

"Roshi has a guy following him; he's blissfully ignorant of all of this."

"You know this has happened before, but never to someone so close to all of us. Poor Tien."

"He knew the rules Bulma, there's nothing we could do. If Roshi found out we had protected him, he would have killed us off too, it's just they way things are."

"Has Vegeta talked to Roshi about-"

"About taking a break, going into a semblance of a normal life? Yeah. Roshi said he'll think about it. He'll give us a couple years off, and then call us back into duty. It reminds me of the army."

"It does. What are you and Goku going to do with some off time?"

Chi-chi face brightened, "We might get married."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I hope so. It's the only off time we'll ever have."

"As long as I'm a bridesmaid, you have my blessing."

"Maid of Honor." Chi-chi corrected, a look of disappointment crossed her face, it turned quickly into one of distraction "There's only one slight problem."

"What would that be?"

"Oh boy, didn't mean to let that slip."

"What is it? Chi if you don't tell me-"

"I'll tell you...give me a minute."

"Is it something bad?"

"Depends on your point of view."

"Chi what is it?"

"You won't get mad or anything will you?"

"You're like a sister to me, I wouldn't get mad at you unless there was a real good reason. Stop acting like a little kid who just got detention! I wouldn't have a reason to get mad you do I?"

"This might be a good reason to get mad at me."

Bulma was at a complete loss at what was going on. She would stick by Chi-chi till the end of the world, whatever this problem was. "Well?"

Chi-chi took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Bulma's face vaulted and her eyes widened, "You're kidding?"

"No."

"AHHHHH! That's so great! I'm so happy for you!" Bulma enveloped her friend in a huge hug, "Did you tell Goku? When did you find out? AHHHHH, I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Shhhh! NO! I haven't told him yet and I found out earlier today. Just keep it to yourself for a couple of hours, I'm telling Goku after dinner."

"I'll try, but you know this is really big. It's going to be hard."

"Tell me about it. I had to tell someone else before I burst."

They laughed together. Another knock sounded on the door, Villa stuck her head in, "Com'on girls lunch. Hurry before the boys get to it first. Eighteen can only stand guard so long."


	6. Back to Capri?

Disclaimer here.

Chapter 6: Back to Capri?

Bulma and Chi-chi followed Villa downstairs. Unlike dinner, which was a formal affair, breakfast and lunch were casual and you could wear whatever you wanted. Within reason. Bulma and Chi-chi learned the hard way; when they were 15 tried to get away with wearing their bathing suits to the table: Roshi had ordered them back up to their rooms to change and as a punishment for bad manners for making everyone wait for them they ate in the kitchen.

Bulma and Chi-chi had never changed their clothing from the night before, they were slightly rumpled but it wouldn't get them in trouble. At the end of the stairs they took a right across the foyer in the light and airy dinning room. The glass topped marble table looked massive. Roshi was already seated at the head of the table. Vegeta's seat was to his right, Yamcha's to his left. Villa sat next to Yamcha, and next to her sat (Bulma guessed from the glare Villa sent the woman) Roshi's new mistress. Bulma's face stayed smiling but she mentally cringed, how could Roshi let the little tramp sit at the table? Let alone next to his wife. The red head smiled, she was pretty, but even though Villa was old enough to be her mother, Villa looked better than she ever would. The red head's fake rack probably helped though. Bulma took her usual seat next to Vegeta, across from Villa. Her brother used to sit in the spot she sat now, upon his death Roshi had given it to her. She looked over at Vegeta and realized he had changed, instead of the all black he was wearing last night, he had changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a red t-shirt sporting a logo on how to dump an un-wanted girlfriend. "Nice shirt."

He was already digging in full force to his food; she had to wait for him to swallow his food before she received an answer, "Thanks." He went back to eating. Not much conversation there, she thought. She looked down at her plate; it wasn't a surprise her favorite foods were littered on the surface. She started with the chicken teriyaki.

Tension rose over the table. Villa and the new mistress kept glaring and smirking alternatively at each other, a very rare awkward silence had risen between Goku and Chi-chi; Goku wasn't eating. Yamcha kept giving her glaring looks which Vegeta caught and scowled at. She had finished her plate and sat in silence, looking around the table.

Roshi smiled, the unspoken competition at the table was reaching an all time high. Vegeta looked ready to pounce on his son. If looks could kill, his new girl, Carmel, would be six feet under from the glares Villa was giving her. Don't get him wrong, he loved his wife dearly, but an old man needs to feel forever young; and a young thing like Carmel was just the thing to do it. He looked over at Chi-chi and Goku; the two weren't talking, or even arguing; that was weird. Bulma was sitting quiet as a door mouse, something very rare. "Bulma, how was Capri?"

Bulma looked up at him shocked, how did he know about Capri? What was she thinking, he knew about everyone's private business. "Wonderful, the beaches are really nice."

"They are, aren't they? Villa," Villa stopped glaring at Carmel and smiled tightly at Roshi," maybe we should all take a vacation to Capri. What do you think?"

Villa's tight smile turned into one of her true million watt smiles, "I think that would be a wonderful idea."

"I think it's a horrible one, "Yamcha said, ignoring the scolding glare his mother gave him, "I've been to Capri and Italy many times, it's getting a bit old."

"No one asked you, boy," Roshi looked at his son disapprovingly," If you don't want to go, fine, but never say my father's homeland is old. It's one of the most beautiful places on earth. I say we leave tonight,"

"I thought Tien was being hit tonight." Vegeta spoke.

"All the more reason to be out of the country don't you think? No connections to us."

Vegeta smirked, "Very well, old man," he stood up, taking the lead from Roshi," Everyone get packed, we leave in two hours. The idiot who doesn't want to go will make the arrangements for us."

Before Yamcha could retort Vegeta had left the table, everyone following him upstairs to their respective rooms. Roshi sat watching his son, "Something wrong?"

Yamcha turned to him, "Why do you let him get away with that? I'm your son, I'm above him."

"Yes, you are my son, but you are lacking in what it takes to be a leader. When we get to Capri I am making him the new Don. I'm too old for this."

"What?" Yamcha's eye's lit in a fury, "You can't do that to me! I'm your son, he's not-"

"Not what? I am not leaving you out in the cold; you will have more than enough for the rest of your life. He will just have the firepower and not you"

"You'll regret this." Yamcha stormed out of the dinning room.

He waited until his son was out of earshot before he said another word, "If I do, I'll be too dead to care."

More to come soon. I need to get a little further with 'Past Repeating' and then this one will start up again. Thank you! Tsuki9


End file.
